Attitude Adjustment
by funngurl
Summary: Anna is acting strange. What's wrong with her? And what will Yoh do about it when it jeapordizes her personal health? Is it a dream come true, or a disaster? SORRY PPLS! I posted and then deleted this cause I posted the wrong chapter! GOMENASAI! Thanx!
1. Dream Come True?

Hey ppls Funngurl is back with another fanfic

Hey ppls Funngurl is back with another fanfic!! This one is going to be loaded with fluffiness because I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE FLUFF!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! You no like fluff, you no read fic! Lolz, well R&R and NO FLAMES!!

**Yoh's POV:**

I was on my last lap around town. My last lap happened to be my hundredth lap, with twenty pounds mounted on each shoulder. And before those laps I had done other exercises as well. I had done five hundred pushups and five hundred sit-ups, each time with one hundred and fifty pounds on my back, and before that I had cooked breakfast. All that and it was only 9:00am so far. I had a full day of training, cooking, and cleaning. And I was doing all this for none other than the ice queen a.k.a. Anna Kyoyama, my fiancée I was going to be Shaman King, and she was going to be my Shaman Queen.

Nonetheless, Anna had really been on my case lately. I mean, I understand that I have to train for the Shaman battle, and the challenges I face everyday, but couldn't she lighten up? Even just a little would be a dream come true to me. I train every day, and while I'm training, she's usually sitting in front of the TV. For the past two months now, Anna had been torturing me mercilessly with brutal trainings. And that's why for the past two months I had been writing in a small notebook I kept under my mattress so Anna wouldn't see it.

I faltered slightly as I kept running and I forced my mind from my notebooks back to the trainings I was doing at the moment, and how tired I am. And I thought the trainings I did before were complicated, those would be like a trip to an ice cream shop now.

Why couldn't Anna show a bit more compassion? She really does fit the definition "Ice Queen". But she's **my** ice queen, and I'm ashamed I've never told her this, but I love her dearly. She's my world, and I would give my life for her any day. Of coarse she already knows that, but I just want to say it to her. Honestly though, you can't really blame me for not telling her. Not only do I get slapped for showing too much affection towards her ("I love you" is out of the question) but also, there's a time and place for everything. With Anna there's hardly ever that moment where you say I love you. There's been one or two of these rare opportunities in the past, but I couldn't say it in fear of what she'd do to me if I did. Once I just grabbed her hand but she gave me a death glare that caused me to pull back again. Even through a slightly romantic or tender moment, Anna remained ice cold. I'm beginning to wonder if the ice around her heart will ever melt, or if her heart is simply under irreversible permafrost. Since I met her, I've been determined to "melt the ice" but it seems I've made no progress, and it's beginning to seem pointless. The woman I love is an ice queen, and there's not much I can do.

Pondering these thoughts, I hadn't realized I had reached the front door of the Inn. I unstrapped my weights and lifted them off my shoulders, placing them quietly on the ground. I crept into the Inn. I wasn't trying to sneak around my own home, but Anna preferred I didn't make too much noise, and when Anna "prefers" something, it means, you obey, or the Ice Queen herself beats you. I've gotten slapped many times for doing small things she didn't like.

Anna had really been getting on my nerves with her lack of affection lately, but with her treating me like dirt. She probably doesn't love me the way I love her, and I can't change that, but can't she at least pretend to be happy? I've almost never seen her smile, and never heard her laugh. It probably sounds beautiful though, as beautiful as she is. But even though she does irritate me, I love her, and that won't change. I only wish she would be a bit nicer to me, and appreciate what I do for her. Maybe if she did a little of the work herself, she'd appreciate it.

"I'm home," I muttered as I walked into the Inn, exhausted. All I wanted to do was collapse, and just rest for five minutes, but I know Anna wouldn't allow it. If she saw me lazing around, she'd skin me alive.

Suddenly I heard thumping footsteps, and before I knew what happened I was caught in a flying tackle hug (also known as a glomp!). Thanks to Anna's trainings, I managed to keep my balance. If it weren't for them, I would've been knocked over by my surprise, and the impressive force packed behind the glomp I just received. When I finally saw who was hugging me, since I hadn't caught a glimpse of them when they flew towards me, I was shocked to see Anna! My Anna, my ice queen, with her arms locked around me tightly. She had a beautiful smile that graced her features even further. She was beautiful, but this wasn't like Anna.

"Welcome home Yoh!" she cried looking up at me with sparkling eyes. I smiled down at her, but was still confused.

"Anna…uh, are you feeling okay?" I asked, sweat dropping, wondering if maybe she'd hit her head…hard.

"I'm fine Yoh," she said to me. I pressed a hand up against her forehead. She didn't have a fever or anything.

"Okay, if you say so," I said as she pulled away. Anna stopped smiling, and went back to her normal expression, but her eyes didn't hold half the intensity they did when she ordered him to do all that training.

"Yoh, you've worked hard, why don't you take a break while I get lunch ready?" asked Anna kindly.

"Wait, you want **me** to take a break while **you** make lunch?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah" she muttered quietly.

I started thinking about what I called "The New Anna". She was sweeter, nicer, more helpful, and amazing. Then I remembered my secret wish; I wished that she'd be nicer, and easier on training. That she wouldn't make me do all the work, and appreciate it more when I do. Maybe wishes do come true. I smiled, relaxed. Somehow think I was going to like the new Anna.

The new Anna had been around for almost a week. I loved her as much as the old Anna, but I missed her. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Anna yelling at me, and punishing me, and giving me trainings that make me stronger, and not letting up on me. I miss…I …I miss…I miss my Ice Queen. I mean, the new Anna is great, and I love seeing her beautiful smile so much, but it's not the Anna I know.

"One-hundred-ninety-nine, two-hundred!" Yoh heaved out as paused from his push-ups. Anna sat there timing him. "Anna…I…I'm tired…do I have to keep going?" Yoh panted, complaining the way he usually did.

"No, you've done enough for today," said Anna cheerfully, turning off her stopwatch and walking away with a small smile.

Okay, this was getting way too weird for my taste! Not only was Anna helping out, but she was also allowing me to slack off on my training. Today's complaint about the workout wasn't because I was actually tired. Like I said, something that easy is a trip to an ice cream shop for me. No, I only asked to stop to see if she'd let me, and she did. This wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to give in, she was supposed to get angry, and punish me for asking by packing on more weights. Besides, even though her trainings **were** brutal, she was only doing it because she wanted me to become strong enough to be the Shaman King.

I approached Anna quietly as she was cooking lunch, which was my job a week ago. "Hey Anna," I said walking up to her. She turned around to face me. She had a small smile on her face like usual now, but I noticed something else. There were dark circles under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. How could I have missed that a few minutes ago when I was training? I'd been so focused on her attitude that I hadn't noticed! "Anna, you don't look so good," I commented as I gently pressed my hand up to her forehead, it felt like she had a bit of a fever coming on.

""I'm fine Yoh, don't worry about it," she said quietly, pulling away from my touch.

"No you're not fine! Your getting a fever, and you look like you haven't slept in days!" I cried, grabbing her shoulders. I didn't mean to snap at her like that, but I'm getting really worried. I can't help it, I want to help her but she's not letting me.

She freed her shoulders from my grip and wrapped her arms around me. "Yoh, I'm sorry if I worried you, but really, don't worry about me, I'll be fine okay?" she said reassuringly. I wrapped my arms around her small form.

"All right Anna, I trust you," I said sighing slightly. I held her close because she's my world, and one of the only things that scared me was losing her. I know she wasn't dying or anything, but somehow I felt like this new change was going to tear her away from me, and that was something I couldn't I wasn't ready to let happen.

**Ooh, what's wrong with Anna? I guess you'll just have to wait till next chappie to find out hmm? Remember, the more reviews, I get, the faster I write Seriously guys, any comments from fans inspire me to keep writing! I want to be a writer, and the support I get is what keeps that dream alive! X3 So press the little purple button and REVIEW!! **


	2. More like a nightmare

HEY PPLS HEY PPLS!! Funngurl here back for the next chapter everyone was asking for I'm surprised chapter one was so popular Well, I'm glad you all like it Hope you like this one too!! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write! No flames plz!

**Anna's POV:**

I sat in front of the TV's glare. Yoh had just left to do his one hundred laps around town. I sighed and turned off the T.V. There was nothing to do. I went into Yoh's room. I sat on the bed and pondered.

Secretly, I love Yoh Asakura with all my heart. It's terrible. Not loving Yoh, just the fact that I'm in love at all. Yoh's a wonderful person; he's strong, yet kind and laid back. He's everything I could never be. I can't let him know I love him though. If he finds out, he'll most likely avoid me more than usual, and if he knows, he won't do as I say. He only does what I tell him to because he fears me. If he knows my weakness, he won't fear me.

Besides it's not like he loves me back. Who could love an Ice Queen like me? No one could. I know he'll protect me, but he's supposed to, he's my fiancé. He acts like he cares constantly, but I guess he's being nice. Whenever he shows any affection I give him a death stare. I don't want to get too attached to him. If I get myself in too deep…I'll never come out. I'm only going to get hurt in the end. Not that Yoh would ever hurt me…not intentionally… but when he becomes Shaman King, he won't need me. Maybe he'll find a way to get out of the engagement, so he can find a girl he really loves to be his Shaman Queen. The only thing I'll ever been queen of is the ice in my heart, and the queen of Yoh's personal hell.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. There was a small slip of paper showing from under Yoh's mattress. I lifted the mattress, and saw that the slip was falling out of a notebook that lay next to it. I opened the notebook. Yoh had written in it. I flipped through the pages skimming over them and she noticed that his feelings were spilled all over the tattered pages, in every word. Suddenly as I looked over the pages a little more closely, I was shocked beyond belief. Every single page was about…me. I began reading the first page.

_Wow, Anna's really been pushing me lately! Seriously, I know I have to win Shaman fights, but when do I get a break? Seriously, she gives me SO MANY trainings and I just can't take it! Can't she back off? Even a little? I can't STAND her anymore! I dunno why she suddenly got so strict, but it's driving me crazy!!_

Heh…I knew it…he can't stand me. I should've seen it coming. So why does it hurt so badly? And **why **am I crying!? The tears, they won't stop! I can't make them stop flowing! I can restrain the sobs being compressed in my chest but…why won't the tears obey me and stop running down my cheeks? I know why, it's because Yoh hates me. I already knew that deep down. I guess I just didn't want to truly admit it to myself. Or maybe actually seeing those words _"I can't STAND her anymore!" _in his handwriting, that I would recognize anywhere hurt me.

"Stupid," I mumbled almost inaudibly. "I am so STUPID!!" I screamed driving my fist into the wall. Since I was there alone no one could hear my cry. I continued to read the page, afraid of what I'd see, but curious to what else Yoh thought of me.

_I'm always really tired, and she never notices. It's like she's totally oblivious to any pain I may feel! She doesn't care!! It's not like I hate her or anything, I just wish she'd back off a little. Instead of always being in my face, just trusting me to do well on my own. It'd just be nice if once in a while she'd be nice to me. If she wouldn't push me away every second and punish me for every little thing I do. If she could smile once in a while, maybe it'd be easier to tolerate her! But who am I kidding? This is Anna the Ice Queen. She can do whatever she wants, and I have no control over it. I just wish that she would be a little nicer to me once in a while. _

That was all he had written. My cheeks were soaked with tears. I wiped them away, and prepared for the change of my life. I would be what Yoh wanted me to be for once…maybe…maybe he'd actually like me more. I heard the door open, and I knew it was Yoh. 

He came in looking tired, and I threw my arms around him, in a tight hug, and was surprised that he didn't fall over. _"I guess those trainings DID pay off" _I thought to myself. He returned my hug clearly shocked. I smiled knowing that.

"Welcome home Yoh!" I cried looking up at him and hoping he'd appreciate it.

"Anna…uh, are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking at me as though I were some kind of alien that had appeared before him.

"I'm fine Yoh," I said reassuringly. He stared at me for a moment in disbelief and suddenly pressed a hand up against my forehead. Obviously he didn't believe me.

"Okay, if you say so," he said as he pulled away. I wiped the smile from my face, and it went back to its usual expression, but I was determined to be what Yoh wanted.

I got busy preparing dinner. It wasn't that hard, and I've been told that I'm a very good cook; I'd usually just rather have Yoh do it. Besides, he's an amazing cook, though I'll never admit it to him. Maybe I should, maybe if I did he'd like me better. I smiled at the thought. Yoh doesn't necessarily have to fall in love with me…I just want him to like me, because I don't care what others think of me, it's true…but what I'll never tell is that…he's the only exception.

It'd been almost a whole week since I'd been myself around him. Honestly, I didn't yell at him, or punish him. I was cheerful all the time, and I did all the chores while Yoh just trained. I eased up on him a great deal too.

Three days ago at one point, while looking at a star-filled sky, he actually grabbed my hand and looked at me with his beautiful deep eyes. I felt my heart skip about ten beats in that moment. An alarm went off in my head. The one that always told me that if I let the affection carry on, no matter how much I enjoy it, it'll only end in my pain. A powerful urge rose into me, wanting to glare at him, to yell at him, to slap him so hard he wouldn't feel the left side of his face for a week, but I didn't. Instead I squeezed his hand and looked away, glaring into the distance rather than into his eyes, and hiding the blush that covered my cheeks.

I've also become very tired lately. I haven't been getting any sleep. Instead, I use my nights to meditate, and calm myself. If I don't, I know I'll explode, and I might lash out at Yoh. I don't want to hurt him. I think I may be getting a slight fever, but I'm an itako, I can handle it. I don't need to sleep every night. I usually only sleep once ever couple of nights and only for a couple hours.

"One-hundred-ninety-nine, two-hundred!" Yoh heaved out as paused from his push-ups. I sat there timing him. "Anna…I…I'm tired…do I have to keep going?" Yoh panted, complaining the way he always does.

"No, you've done enough for today," I said as cheerfully as I could, turning off the stopwatch. I smiled, and walked away to go and prepare lunch. I knew this would happen! He doesn't fear me so he slacks off!! I'm supposed to be training him but…I can't! I want to be what he wants but I can't do that and make him train. It's impossible. Ugh, I'm too tired to think of all this! It's too complicated, I'm just going to make miso soup, and do the chores. I'll think later. When I'm meditating.

"Hey Anna," said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to face him, with a small smile. His eyes widened slightly as he looked into mine. I groaned mentally. By the look he had just given me, I knew he'd probably seen the dark circles under my eyes. I hid them during training by looking away from him and at the stopwatch, but now he was staring right into my eyes. I can't hide it; he's already seen my fatigue. "Anna, you don't look so good," Yoh said softly. He pressed gentle hand against my forehead softly. Oh great, now he'd know I have a fever too.

"I'm fine Yoh," I lied; as I pulled away hoping that he didn't find the fever. My wish however, was not granted.

No you're not fine! You're getting a fever, and you look like you haven't slept in days!" he cried, grabbing my shoulders. I felt a little scared seeing him that angry. His eyes were intense and angered. But suddenly the anger left them and they were filled with remorse, apology, and hurt. I hated seeing him like this.

I freed my shoulders from his grip and wrapped my arms around him. Something I never could've done a week ago but wanted to. Now I can.

"Yoh, I'm sorry if I worried you, but really, don't worry about me, I'll be fine okay?" I said as reassuringly as I could. He wrapped my arms around me tightly, as if I'd disappear any minute.

He didn't let go until about 5 minutes later. I served us lunch, and surprisingly he got back to training on his own. I didn't have to tell him too, he just strapped his weights on and went to run laps.

About half an hour later, I was outside, sitting on the grass, meditating again. I felt a drop of water hit my head, and as I looked up I noticed it had begun to drizzle. I stood up, and within seconds it began to pour. I knew Yoh would be home soon. Instead of going inside, I stood there in the freeing cold rain, training my body to endure everything. I knew that with my cold I shouldn't be enduring rain, but I didn't care. I want to be strong.

A minute later everything began to blur. I shook my head to try and focus but it just made everything spin. I felt myself swaying on the spot, and as I scolded myself mentally trying to make the stupidity and weakness stop I only got dizzier with each second. My eyes closed as I felt myself collapse and everything went black.

**Ooh cliffy!! I know some of u readers'll hate me for it! Oh well just review and I'll write Remember little purple button! Review!!**


	3. Reasons Revealed at Last

Normal POV:

**Hey ppls!! Me ish back wit da next chapter!! Good job with the reviews readers I gots lots of them Anyways, I got the next one for ya so Read and Review!! No flames please!!**

**Normal POV:**

Yoh returned from his laps due to the rain. He was upset since he only finished about half of what he wanted to. He decided that he'd finish training as soon as the rain subsided. If it hadn't by nightfall, he'd just add them on to tomorrow's laps.

"Anna!" Yoh called, but he surprisingly got no answer. "Anna!" he called again incase she didn't hear him, but again, his call went without reply. He called her name walking all over the inn, and still hearing no response from his fiancé. He searched everywhere, and no sign of Anna. He began to worry, since he knew that if she went somewhere, she would've left a note for him or something.

Worry clouded his brown eyes. He felt angry with himself for letting her do everything even when he knew she had a fever. He couldn't help it though! When he snapped at her, she had looked so scared…scared of him. He didn't ever want her to be afraid of him. He figured that he at least owed it to her as her fiancé to trust her.

He looked out the window into the pouring rain and what he saw made his heart stop with fear, and time seemed to freeze at that moment. He saw Anna sprawled out on the lawn, not moving with the rain beating down on her small form.

He dashed outside, and ran up to Anna's limp body lying in the grass. He scooped her up into his arms, and ran inside the inn, where he wrapped her in a blanket. He felt her forehead, and noticed that it was as hot as flames. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid and ignoring her when she was sick, and taking her for granted.

He knew she couldn't stay in her wet clothes, so he did change them, but did his best not to look. Besides, in a desperate situation like this, he wasn't going to act childish at changing his fiancés clothes. Luckily, her bra and underwear were dry so he didn't have to remove them. As soon as he had her in dry clothing, he sat on her bed, holding her close, and occasionally dabbing at her forehead with a wet cloth to cool her down.

After half an hour she'd still shown no signs of waking. In this realization, Yoh noticed that tears began slowly running down his cheeks unannounced, and his body began to shake slightly. He was strong, it's true, but even Yoh could cry once in a while. He was scared. Anna was his life, and losing her would be like walking down a bright path, then suddenly being caged, unable to move on, and unable to go back. He'd be a zombie, the living dead, the walking wounded. He wouldn't care about the Shaman King Tournament or anything, since everything he did, was for her.

Tears continued to streak down his face. "Anna, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please don't leave me…," he mumbled stroking her hair. His voice was shaky with compressed sobs. He felt guilty and blamed only himself for what happened. He hoped she'd wake up soon, because if she didn't, he'd call an ambulance. He wasn't sure what happened to her.

Suddenly, Anna opened her eyes only to see Yoh holding her tightly. "Yoh," she managed to choke out, as he looked at her in surprise.

"Anna!" he cried, seeing her awake at last. "Thank god your awake!" he said shakily, worry obvious in his voice.

"Yoh I'm fine," Said Anna as she tried to get up, but Yoh didn't plan to let her, he held onto her tight.

"Anna, please don't try to get up. Your sick and you need rest, you look like you haven't slept in days," he said, being sure not to snap at her like he did earlier.

"D-don't be silly, I'm fine," she said attempting to get up again but Yoh still wasn't buying it.

"Anna your not fine, your sick! Stop trying to hide it! If you don't you'll get even worse!" he cried, as Anna suddenly noticed the tears on his cheeks.

"Yoh, are you crying?" she asked in shock. He nodded, wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears. "But why!?" she asked loudly.

"Because…I don't wanna loose you Anna," he said honestly. Anna felt a pang at her heart she felt guilty for making him worry, but she couldn't let this act go to waste.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, but you shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine," she assured with a smile. Yoh couldn't take this act any longer, not if it endangered her well-being. He had to try to put an end to it if he could.

"Anna, what happened? You've been acting different! I mean, you're a lot nicer than usual but I don't care about that, your easing up on my trainings, your not pushing me away as much, Most people would think it's a good thing, but in the end I'm not getting as strong, and even though your pushing me away, I know it's because your afraid and I don't want to force you into something your not ready for! Please Anna, come back, I miss you I…I miss my Ice Queen" he said, whispering the last part.

Tears formed in Anna's eyes, and she had to try her hardest to keep them from escaping. "Yoh, I…I saw your journal and…you…you said that you didn't like me. You wanted me to be nicer, and easier on you and accept your affection! I…I just tried to be what you wanted! You know I usually don't care what others think, but in this case I do cause it's you! And I only care what you think of me!" she cried.

"Stupid…" he muttered.

"You think I'm stupid!?" Anna shouted angrily.

"No! Not you…me. I'm stupid. I wrote those things in my journals because I was stressed out and mad. I vented it all at you cause you're the one I turn to for everything. I shouldn't have though and I'm sorry. Anna, I didn't mean a word of what I wrote in there. I love you for who you are Anna. I love you, because you're my Ice Queen," Yoh said honestly.

"You…you love me?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Of coarse I do! Anna, you're my fiancé, and after living with you I've fallen in love with you! You're an amazing girl and I don't ever want to lose you," said Yoh as he still held her close.

Anna couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They flowed from her eyes. "I love you too Yoh!!" she sobbed out. "And I'm sorry!! So…so sorry," she sobbed into his chest, and Yoh just smiled as he tried to calm her, rubbing her back while she cried. He'd never seen her cry before, but he was glad that he was there to comfort her.

Once she stopped crying Yoh asked her, "You really look like you haven't slept in days," commented Yoh with a concerned glance.

"That's because I haven't," Anna stated simply, as her eyes darted to the ground.

"What!? Why?" asked Yoh frantically, his grip tightening around her, and pulling her closer to him as if she'd disappear if he didn't.

"Cause every night I would meditate rather than sleep. It calms me so I won't lash out at you during the day," she explained. "I guess that's why I passed out earlier. I was standing in the rain to train my body to be strong, and I got dizzy and passed out," she stated.

"Anna, please don't ever do that again! You really had me scared. I don't want you to do anything if your making yourself sick. And you shouldn't stand in the rain, it'll only make your cold worse," Yoh explained.

"I know, I'm sorry," Anna apologized.

Suddenly Yoh's lips met hers, and at first she was shocked, but she melted into the kiss. When the two broke apart, Yoh continued to hold her tightly, and whispered, "Anna, you're the strongest itako I know". She smiled at him, a real smile. As soon as the moment ended, Anna looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

"Wait a second, how did I go from my dress to a kimono?" Anna asked, giving Yoh a suspicious look. That's when the blush hit him full force.

"Uh…well you see…uh…you were sick so I thought…you know I had to change your clothes…so you wouldn't get worse but I didn't look I swear!!" he stuttered nervously. Anna laughed.

"It's okay this time because of the circumstances, but if you ever do it again and there's no significant reason why you need to, you will be severely punished," she explained with a smirk.

"_That's my Anna!"_ Thought Yoh with a smile. "I know," said Yoh, as he sweat dropped. "Anna?" he asked.

"Yes Yoh?" She responded.

"I'm glad your back to normal…and I wouldn't change you for the world, he said, as a light blush brushed across his cheeks. Anna smiled tiredly.

"Thank you…for everything," Anna said softly, as she finally fell asleep in his arms, still tired from her lack of sleep.

Yoh laid her in her bed, and decided to make her something to eat for when she woke up, but before he left the room, he planted a light kiss on her forehead. He walked away, with a loving smile on his face.

He returned later with a bowl of soup, and Anna woke up to eat it, and then went back to sleep as Yoh went back to doing chores. But as she drifted back to sleep, Yoh slipped a note onto the table beside the bed, and went to finish running his laps since the rain let up.

Anna woke up, and saw a note on her bedside table. She unfolded it and read it.

_No matter what she does, I love her. Everything I've said about her was wrong, and I was just venting all my anger on her. It wasn't fair, and I'm a total idiot for it. She constantly tries to help me and I just put her down. I know that she loves me, and she would change to impress me, but I don't want her to. I love her just the way she is, and nothing will ever change that. I feel bad about what I've said, and I never thought she'd make herself sick just for my happiness, but she has, and I take full blame for it. I just hope she never goes to those lengths again, because losing her makes my life pointless. I love Anna Kyoyama, the Ice Queen, and she's the only one I could ever love. _

_I love you Anna!!_

She smiled as she read and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hated to cry, but this time, she didn't mind it as much. They were happy tears, and they didn't feel like a weakness for the first time in her life. She saw a smaller note next to it. It said:

_Finishing my laps, be back soon_

_Love,_

_Yoh_

She picked up a pen, and wrote something at the bottom of his journal entry. After she finished, she left the room.

Yoh returned from his laps, and re-entered Anna's room to see if she if she had woken up. He walked in to see an empty bed, and his note on the table as it was before. He unfolded it, wondering if she read it, but as soon as he did, he knew she had read it. On the page under his entry, she wrote:

_I love you too Yoh. And no matter what happens to me NEVER blame you for choices and mistakes I make. If you do, I'll have to bring you to your senses, and you might not enjoy my methods of doing so. Remember that!_

_Anna_

He laughed as he read the last part, and felt relieved of the guilt piled on her earlier. He went downstairs and found Anna standing in the kitchen stopwatch in hand.

"You'd better get started on your training Yoh Asakura, you've got a lot of making up to do for the past week you missed!" she said sternly.

"Aww c'mon Anna, can't I take a break for today?" he asked in a calm, laid back manner. Anna smacked him across the back of his head, but not as hard as usual.

"Don't ask such stupid questions. You're finishing you training NOW, and then you're making dinner" she said glaring.

"I'm glad," said Yoh, as he began to walk away. Suddenly Anna fell to her knees. Yoh spun around, and was at her side immediately.

"Anna, are you alright?" Yoh asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yoh…just a little tired," said Anna with a weak smile.

"Anna, you shouldn't be out of bed," said Yoh insistently.

"I don't care. I'll be fine, as long as I sit down all right? I have to time your training and you know it, and your not getting out of it," stated Anna.

Yoh sighed at her stubbornness and draped a blanket around her shoulders. He then went straight to his training. Anna smiled to herself, and only one thought ran through her mind: _"Thank you Yoh, I love you." _These were words that she couldn't say aloud, not in front of Yoh anyways. So instead, she replaced her smile with a smirk, and said simply, "Keep going! You're not even halfway done yet."

"I know," he choked out. Only one thought ran through his mind. "I'm glad your back, _I love you Anna." _These were words he couldn't say due to lack of breath, but he'd tell her again later, when he finished his training.

And so the day went on, with harsh trainings, and punishment, but less than usual, lucky for Yoh. But hey, what else would he expect to get from an Ice Queen? But maybe her heart wasn't in a permafrost since he thought that maybe, he'd melted the ice a little. Maybe in time, it would all melt away, and for that he was willing to wait.

**So how'd ya like the ending? Good? Bad? Do you care? Lolz, anyways review on how ya liked the fic please! Them reviews make me happy, and the happier I am, the better (and less cheesy sweat drop) my writing is! So R&R!! **


End file.
